Naruto: High school years
by LightningBooks
Summary: Naruto, high school au, Duh! Imagine if everyone we cared for in naruto was brought to highs school. I know it's been done alot, but i decided to write my own. Enjoy Naruto and sasuke's friendship, and even some villains from the series, still causing trouble.


Naruto awoke from his nap, a sharp pain in his head was the cause.

"Owww! What the hell"? He shouted, looking up from his desk to stare into the eyes of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, did you sleep through the entire period again"?

"Yeah, so what"?

Sasuke struck him on the head with his fist, showing naruto the cause of the pain in his head.

"Knock it off! What's the problem anyway? I always do and you never care"!

Sasuke just shook his head, and grabbed the empty seat infront of naruto. He placed his lunch on naruto's desk, and turned the chair around to face him. Naruto looked up at the clock, which read 12:30. Lunch Time!

"Oh crap, Time flies when you're sleeping"! He reached into his bag that sat next to him, and pulled out his lunchbox aswell. Sasuke watched naruto as he prepared his food, talking through the entire motion.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Kakashi Sensei assigned a project while you slept, and we had to pick groups".

"Shit! Who did I get assigned to"?

"You're lucky I looked out for you! I told him I would take you as apart of my group".

Naruto began stuffing his face with luke warm ramen, and dumplings. Sasuke continued.

"Fortunately sakura didn't protest against it, so your ok on our team".

Naruto swallowed his food in a rush, trying to speak to sasuke before he continued.

"Sakura agreed to work with me in your group? I swear, that has to be a joke"! Sakura and naruto weren't enemies, they were actually friends. But Sakura hated naruto's work ethic, as he was usually lazy and never did anything in class. If it wasn't for sasuke making him do homework when they hung out after school, and forcing him to study with him, he would be flunking the class, and not have his perfect C average.

"She said she was okay with it as long as you helped with the project, and not blow it off".

Sasuke began to eat his own lunch, but with alot more grace than naruto, who went to town on his lunch.

"Don't worry, I'll do the work". Naruto drank from his water bottle, helping any straggling food get down his throat. "And we still going to Ichiraku's after school"?

Sasuke nodded, his mouth full of rice and chicken. Was ramen always on Naruto's mind? The two continued to eat lunch, talking about random things, as teenage boys do.

On the other side of the room, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat in their desks, eating lunch as well. Ino glanced over at sasuke, then angrily at naruto.

"I swear, why does sasuke dirty himself with Naruto? He is too smart and handsome to be his friend". Ino ate her dinner role with rage, obviously upset sasuke was eating with naruto instead of her. Shikamaru just sat there, used to Ino's rantings about everything, especially sasuke. And this wasn't the first time she complained about naruto either.

"Sasuke and Naruto were friends since they were like, 7 or something". Shikamaru chewed up a piece of sushi, swallowed, and continued. "Since they're both orphans, it's easy for them to get along, no matter what their personalities are. They understand eachother on a whole different level". Choji was eating with major speed and somehow, skill. He was able to speak almost fluently, while eating.

"They hang out (Chomp) almost every day (Chomp) and you still (Chomp) ask about it".

Ino shook her head. "Sasuke is a delicate flower, and Naruto is just a delinquent! I don't want him rubbing off on Sasuke"! Ino looked at them again, seeing naruto laughing almost histerically at something, while sasuke wiped his face with a napkin. "I think i'm going to talk to sasuke after school".

Shikamaru knew this was a bad idea. He had talked to sakura and she said something about this before. She once said some very bad things about naruto, almost 3 years ago, when they were 12, infront of sasuke. Apparently it didn't go over well, with sasuke insulting sakura, and walking away. He wanted to say something to her...but it wasn't worth it. She would yell at him, then do it anyway. Might as well cut out the middle man, which was him.

At the front of the room, Shino, Hinata and Kiba sat at their desks as well, but instead of eating, they were already working on their project.

"We should choose on of the Hokage's, it would be easier and more reliable", Kiba said, pushing the history book towards shino, who was shaking his head.

"A Raikage would be more interesting than any other kage". He pulled his collar down to sip water from a bottle. "The 3rd would be my suggestion".

"I agree on 3rd, but it would be 3rd Hokage, not Raikage". Kiba was insistant on a hokage, considering he had huge pride for his village, and the Hokage were their leaders. Shino however, didn't share the pride he had, and instead wanted the most interesting and unique choice.

"Look, everyone and their mother is gonna choose a hokage..".

"And why are their mother's in this decision"?

Shina ignored kiba's stupid remark, and continued. "We need something that will blow Kakashi away, and he probably knows the Hokage better than most people".

Kiba began to argue with Shino, who did the same thing. Meanwhile, Hinata gazed over at naruto, who was now trying to sneak pieces of food off sasuke's lunch. She had wished whe could have chosen naruto to be on her group, but sasuke had gotten to choose before her. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because she had already had her group determined since the beggining of the year. Every project, Kiba and Shino would choose her, since she wasnt good at choosing partners, they always took her under their wing. They always got a good grade, and she was happy that she didn't have to work alone, like she did at her old private school, where most of the Hyuga, including Neji, would attend.

Last year, when some punk kids wearing metal jewelry came to the school, and started making a fuss on the grounds about revenge. However, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Gaara had been there, and they handled the situation...almost.

"Sasuke, i swear to god, pass me the ball"! The 6 boys were playing basketball on the court, 3 on 3. It was Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto vs Sai, Choji and Shikamaru. Gaara was pretty good friends with Naruto and sasuke, since he was in the same boat as them. When they first met 4 years ago, gaara didn't like them one bit. He was a loner, save for his siblings, who weren't really related to him, and he hated their attitudes. He jumped sasuke and beat him up, out of pure strength and surprise, and attempted to fight naruto. They ended up bloody, laid up against a wall, talking.

"Why did you jump sasuke"?

Gaara sat there for a moment, not really sure how to answer. Finally, he chose an answer.

"I don't like the way he acts. He is annoying and over confident, even though we are on the same level".

Naruto laughed. "So you jumped him? Maybe an anger management class would work for you". He rubbed his rib cage with his hands. "You know, you should join boxing club when we get to highschool, that punch you threw hurt like hell".

Gaara stared at naruto, rubbing blood from his own face. "I already have plans, but i'll think about it".

Naruto stood up, trying his best to not collapse. He held his hand out to gaara, in an attempt to help him up. Gaara froze for a minute, not knowing what to do, before deciding to give his hand to naruto. He was lifted up by the boy, just barely though.

"Well, Gaara..". Naruto laughed, wincing from the pain. "I guess now we are friends".

That was how they had met, and ever since, he, naruto, and sasuke would hang out during holidays and other days that involved an immediate family. Of course he had his siblings, but they had things to do as well.

Back at the game, naruto got his wish, but not without consequence. The ball came flying for his face, knocking him straight in the forehead. It bounced high in the air, and sai jumped for it, but gaara was quicker, and grabbed the ball. Bouncing it back to sasuke, sasuke took it and shot for the basket. It swished in, perfectly.

"And what the hell was that throw"? Naruto shouted at sasuke, who was walking to the other sdie of the court smuggly.

"A normal throw, i threw it on the pretense that you could catch"!

"I can catch, you aimed for my head"!

"I aimed for you"!

The two boys were now in eachother's faces, yelling at the top of their lungs. Shikamaru just shook his head. "Those two can't be serious". Shikamaru looked out in the distance however, and saw something weird.

"Sasuke, naruto, we have something coming"!

The boys looked in the direction shikamaru pointed, and saw this too. 7 figures came walking towards the court, each wearing a jacket with red clouds on them. They had headbands on, signifying that they went to a different school, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. They all had orange hair, except for the middle one, who had red hair, and all but the red-haired one had metal piercings throughout their bodies. The 6 boys met together in the center court, as the group entered the court, and approached them.

"What are you guys doing here"? Shikamaru asked. It was still school time, even though they were skipping class to play ball. It was only stidy hall, but skipping none the less.

Each of the people faced a boy, and stepped in for them.

Choji was given the one with no hair, and horns on his head, made out of the same metal jewelry they all had.

Shikamaru was given the one with long, orange hair, but it was a man.\

Sai was given the girl of the group, while gaara was given tho one with slicked back hair and a ponytail.

Sasuke was given the one with spiky, long hair and a facial scar around his nose.

And Naruto was given the one who looked like the leader, but definitely wasn't. None of them spoke, but the red-haired one did.

"We are pain, coming to seek revenge on this academy for what you have done. These are the 6 paths of pain". The red haired one pointed at Naruto's opponent. "That is Yahiko, the leader of the 6 paths of pain. I am nagato, also the leader".

Naruto looked at Yahiko. "So your the leader, huh? Well, good choice choosing me".

Everyone was ready for a fight, and a fight is what they all got. It was an all out brawl between the 12 people. But it was almost one sided. Each group dealt decent damage, and landed good hits. Shikamaru took a knee to the face, sasuke got punched in the face pretty hard, gaara took blow to the ribs, choji had his gut punched, sai had a nasty uppercut, and naruto took a massive blow to his...well...Yahiko didn't mean to, and that's all that really matters. Even though this was the case, the 6 paths of pain was on the losing side. Each of the boys was skilled in fighting, so they were prepared for anything in this fight.

In the end, the boys were standing, barely, while the 6 paths of pain were on the ground. Nagato stood there, angry.

"You think you won"!?

"Looks like that to me", naruto laughed. "What about you, Sasuke"?

"Yeah, tough but not too hard".

Nagato grinded his teeth. "You will all pay for what you did, all of you at this school".

"What did we even do"? Naruto asked. He didn't remember crossing these guys, and he was sure the others didn't either.

"Not You! This academy! It has done an unforgivable act to Konan, and we will have our revenge". The 6 paths of pain all got up, stumbling over their own feet. Nagato helped them get up, all were pretty injured.

"We will be back, and show you what true pain is"!

With that, they were off, in the direction they had come from.

"If you want a rematch, make sure it's after school"! Naruto screamed at the group as they left.

The boys picked up their stuff, and made their way inside. Meanwhile, up on the roof, hinata sat, studying alone, and watching the commotion at the court.

"Naruto".

She jumped back into reality, awakening to the familiar sound of kiba and shino argueing. She watched naruto throw away his trash and sasuke's trash, and sit back down. She really did like him.

Naruto stared at sasuke. "Are you serious"?

Sasuke nodded. "She asked me out, so i'm not gonna be coming over friday".

"God damnitt, i already invited Gaara and Sai".

"Well, i can come after the date, but i'm not gonna be able to catch the new episode, sorry".

"One Piece only comes out once a week"! Naruto shook his head. "And I'm almost positive Luffy is gonna kill doflamingo this episode"!

"You said that for the last 3 episodes".

"Because it should have happened". Naruto finished off his water bottle, throwing it back into his bag. "Fine, just make sure you come over".

"Gotcha".

The bell for class to start back up rang, and students came rushing back into the classroom. Sakura ran as fast as she could to her seat, as sasuke made his way back to his seat. Lee came rushing in with neji on his back, clearly upset about his situation, as ten ten walked in, chuckling to herself. Temari and Konkuro made their way in as well, Gaara a minute later. Gaara took his seat next to naruto, and looked at him.

"You're awake"?

Naruto eyed him. "Yeah, is that so abnormal"?

Gaara nodded his head. "For you, yes".

"That's not important", naruto shouted. "We may have a change of plans".

"What plans"?

"Friday, Sasuke can't watch the new episode".

Gaara looked at Naruto, puzzled. "And that changes, what plans"?

"Sasuke was bringing the cookies"!

Gaara nodded his head, and stood up. Naruto watched him as he approached sasuke's seat.

"Sasuke Uchiha". Gaara looked down at sasuke, who was more than confused.

"Umm, yeah"?

"You have cancelled your plans to watch the new episode of the one piece anime with us...". Sasuke began to shush gaara.

"Keep it down, i don't want people knowing that i...".

"However, that does not rid you of your duties. You must provide cookies for the episode, even if you are not attending".

"Seriously, would you keep it down, i don't wan...".

"Do we need a repeat with what happened when you bailed out on watching the new episode of sugar sugar...". Sasuke jumped out of his chair, and dragged gaara back to naruto, who was also angry at gaara. They both drug Gaara out of the room.

"What the hell was that about"?! They both had red faces, from embarassment.

"Making sure Sasuke Uchiha keeps his promise of cookies".

"Naruto, this was your fault, wasn't it"?

"Bullshit, don't blame me! He was the one talking about sugar sugar rune like it was nothing". He turned to Gaara. "And we agreed that no one should know about that, it was a one time thing"!

"Do you not own the entire dvd set"?

"I swear to god"!

Gaara looked at sasuke. "Cookies"?

"No! Especially not after that scene you just made...".

Gaara made his way to the classroom door. He swung it open, just as Kakashi made his way back to the chalkboard.

"Sasuke Uchiha owns every Make Out Tactics book there is, even the rare black edit...". Gaara was again silenced and drug out by both the boys.

"Are you just gona tell them the entire contents of my bedroom"? Sasuke asked. He only owned the books out of respect for the great Jiraiya, but he had read them. "That's not gonna make me buy cookies for the viewing"!

"Shall I tell them about your mixtape"?

"Fuck it, i'll buy the cookies! I swear, you don't play fair"!

"I never do".

Naruto placed his hands on their shoulders. "Now, can we get back to class"?

The boys walked back into the classroom, all eyes on them. Tenten and Temari gave sasuke a funny look, while Ino and Sakura eyes Gaara with Hatred in their eyes.

"Is that all settled, students"? Kakashi asked, writing a few numbers on the chalk board.

All 3 boys nodded before taking their seats.

"Good", he said, never turning around. "Oh, and sasuke? May we speak after class".

"Yes sir". Sasuke knew what it was about, and was slightly embarassed when everyone looked at him. He was gonna strangle gaara later.

Class was now over, and Naruto waited outside of the classroom for sasuke to get done with Kakashi. Gaara had to go home with his brother and sister, so he stood alone. Well, he thought he was alone. However, Hinata was around the corner, watching him. She would have continued to if Kuranai Sensei hadn't been behind her.

"Whatcha doin, Hinata"? HInata jumped at her voice.

"Sensei...I, I was just...".

Kuranai looked around the corner at naruto, and smiled.

"You gonna ask him out".

Hinata looked at Kuranai. "I can't".

"Oh? So he has a girldriend"?

"Well...no.."

"Oh, so he likes a girl"?

"I don't know about that"?

"Hmmm, so he has a lot of girls hanging around him"?

"No, the only one he really talks to daily is sakura".

"I see, so then you won't ask him out because you know alot of girls who like him"?

"Not really".

Kuranai nodded. She spoke with a sarcastic voice. "Wow, you must have everything stacked against you".

"Sensei"!

"Seriously, you have nothing to lose by asking him out, so do it"!

Kuranai pushed Hinata from the corner and almost right to naruto, and bailed out. Naruto was busy looking at the other end of the hall to notice. Hinata needed to leave, she had to. She was still safe. She turned around and began to tiptoe away. Kuranai had different plans.

"Uzamaki"! She screamed, then bolted back around the corner. Naruto turned around to see hinata walking away.

"Hinata", he shouted. She turned around, reluctant to speak many words.

"H-hello, naruto".

"We haven't talked in a few days, how is everything"?

"G-good".

"Great! Can I ask a question? Did you just hear Kuranai Sensei scream my name"?

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh? Well, maybe i'm just paranoid. She yells at me so much i must be starting to imagine her voice".

Kuranai couldn't help herself. She poked her head around the corner. "I wouldn't have to yell at you if you STAYED AWAKE"!

Naruto and Hinata looked at her, confused. Kuranai bolted again, this time down the other hallway, avoiding any other chance at ruining Hinata's chance.

"Well, I guess she did shout my name".

Hinata looked at Naruto, and shouted what she was thinking.

"Do you think you're busy saturday night"!?

Naruto jumped back, obviously freaked out by hinata's outburst.

"Uuuummm, what"?

"Saturday! Dinner...we...i mean us...i'm sorry"!

Hinata ran off, towards the direction of kuranai sensei.

Naruto stood there in silence for a few moments, shocked by what was going on, when sasuke exited the room.

"That was the most awkward talk of my life". Sasuke said with disgust. "Except when Itachi tried to talk to us about the birds and the bees". Both boys shuddered. That was almost 7 years ago.

"Did he want to borrow your black edition"?

"Borrow? He wanted to buy it from me".

"Are you going to sell it"?

"Why would I"?

Naruto began to smile wickedly. "Sasuke you perv"!

"Sasuke hit him in the arm. "It's in respect! I don't read them for that"!

"Oh of course, who would read pervy books for pervy reasons? That's just wierd".

Sasuke laughed to himself. "Believe it or not, I don't care. We still going to Ichiraku's"?

"Um, Duh"!


End file.
